The present technology relates to an oscillator, an oscillating method, an image sensor and, an imaging apparatus. In particular, for example, the technology relates to an oscillator, an oscillating method, an image sensor, and, an imaging apparatus capable of being highly tolerant of variation of elements with low power consumption.
Examples of oscillators using a digital circuit including a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) and the like include, for example, a ring oscillator in which an odd number of amplifiers are connected in a ring shape.
Further, as the ring oscillator, there is proposed a ring oscillator including a current source for varying the oscillatory frequency or a delay element such as a resistor or a capacitor (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-261833 and 2008-236133).
Otherwise, as the oscillator using the digital circuit, there is a PLL (Phase Lock Loop) circuit capable of stably performing high-frequency oscillation through a feedback configuration.